The present disclosure relates to an adhesive dispenser.
Organic Light-Emitting Devices (OLED) are used for lighting and in displays. The useful life of an OLED is easily impaired by moisture in the ambient environment entering the OLED display. If the OLED display is sealed in a no-moisture environment, the life of the OLED display may be prolonged significantly. A packaging technique for OLED displays is consequently critical for improving display life.